


Nothing a little magic can't fix

by Jellybeanlike123 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, I'm planning for more characters but we'll see how it turns out, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, fair warning there is no proper grammar and the writing is awful, harley does magic :O, have fun!!!, idk how to tag :), non-binary harley keener, not major just there to give harley the classic tragic hero backstory, slow burn in the way of friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jellybeanlike123
Summary: So...Harley trains under Dr.Strange.They learn the ways of magic and use it to protect the innocent. While doing this however they meet a certain Peter Parker, and sparks fly let me tell yaor, the author had an idea, got attached to the idea, and wrote the idea to share
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & the cloak of levitation, Harley Keener &Wong, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Kenner & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. First meeting and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> so hope you enjoy this flaming garbage. I had a fun time writing it at least.

Harley Kenner had a certain knack... which is super heroes just break into their garage. It was strange just like the man in front of him, that was his name to Strange. Dr.Strange or Stephen Strange to some, and he was a sorcerer. Who happened to think that it was okay to just magic himself into Harley's garage.

To his credit though the man did seem confused on how he managed to end up here. This obviously wasn't where he was trying to go instead he made a portal into a fifteen year olds garage. "Aren't you supposed to be the best of the best so how the hell you'd end up here" said a certain blond teen leaning against the door frame carefully aiming a loaded potato gun at the intruders chest. Stephen's head snapped up "You boy can you help me?" Harley raised an eyebrow "Not a boy, I'm a them don't like that you can go out the way you came in." 

Stephen took an inpatient breath "Okay then them, and I can't leave that's the problem!" Harley shot a potato straight at the mans chest. Stephen let a grunt out in surprise. Harley pushed them self off of the doorway and looked Stephen over. "Believe it or not I have experience helping broken heros take a seat tell me everything."

As it turns out Strange was fighting another another wizard when he cast a spell on his magic ring. No matter how hard he tried a portal would not take him back to Sanctum. He has been trying for days now, and each time it would take him somewhere unwanted. He had been trying every spell he could think of and nothing had worked.

Harley thought for a bit "Have you thought of overloading the system" Stephen considered this while stroking the collar of cloak. "Explain" Harley shifted under the gaze of the sorcerer "Well like a computer or something if you give it to many commands it will go haywire." The cloak unwrapped them self from Stephen's shoulders and slowly started prodding at Harley. "Don't mind Levi they're extremely curious, and wouldn't that just break my ring" Stephen inquired. Harley snorted "Yes because it's properly functioning right now."

Stephen rolled his eyes "Okay and how would I do that you brat?" Harley picked up a screwdriver and started to fiddle with it. "How should I know you're the soccer or whatever" they said as Levi wrapped around their body. Stephen sighed "Is there anyone else in the house" Harley paused "No, Moms off sleeping with a random man again." Stephen started looking around when he found a picture displaying a younger Harley and a little girl.

"Who's this" Stephen inquired Harley looked up and their eyes widened "That's no-nobody" they said as the moved towards Stephen. Trying to be as careful so Stephen wouldn't notice. "You're limping ...why?" Harley cursed the observant man then they paused debating if they should share this information. "I was in an accident...it damaged my leg, and my hands but not to much damage was done cause I can still do stuff I was able to before, but...my sister the girl in the picture didn't uh she-uh didn't make it."

Silence filled the room till Stephen spoke up "I can't do anything about your sister, but I could help you in regards to the damages on your body." Harley shifted "How" they sounded so small and so broken. Levi squeezed them trying to be as comforting as possible then "That's why some learn this magic it can help heal if you choose I can take you back to New York and I can teach you."

Harley mulled this over they had no connections to this town. Their own mother didn't care what they did or where they went. Though it was sad to say this was a blessing in disguise they looked the sorcerer in the eye "I'd like that wh-what do I need to do?". Stephen let a small smile cross his lips "Help me get this wretched ring working" Harley smiled back.

____________________________

That was two years ago now Harley Keener was a sorcerer and training under Stephen Strange the sorcerer supreme. Most in the sanctum didn't believe they earned or even deserved this title. They were currently trying to prove them wrong had been for weeks actually. They had been working harder and harder trying to correct every critic given to them. 

Harley had been successful so far but it was taking a toll on them. Their accent was coming back heavier then normal and their hands had began to treble. Neither of their "parents" had been around to witness it however, Stephen was away on a mission and Harley had been carefully avoiding Wong. Their overall health had decreased with them not getting a healthy amount of food or sleep.

Later that evening Harley heard a familiar swishing noise. "Levi what are you doing you're supposed to be with mom" Harley was confused on why Levi was back at the sanctum they were supposed to be with "mom" a nickname Harley had given Stephen once he learned how overprotective the man was. 

Before Harley could do anything else Levi wrapped them self around Harley causing them to fall to the ground "Levi what-?" Then they saw even more familiar blue robes and groaned "Wong over here Levi found them" said a tired Stephen. Harley tried to move as best they could with their restrained limbs. Stephen taking note of this made s signal to Levi and the cloak lifted Harley into midair floating after Stephen as he walked down to his and Wong's quarters. Wong met them halfway and on seeing the state Harley was in sighed. 

Once the four were safely secure in their quarters Levi finally let go of Harley. They fell to the ground with a grunt after a few moments it became clear they had no intention to move. Wong let out a sigh "Harley why have you been avoiding me, and what have you been doing these last to weeks?" Harley blinked innocently at them "I don't know what you're talking about Wong" Stephen let out a impatient noise "Stop lying you gremlin we all know you're hiding something." 

Harley looked between they two men wondering how far they could book it, but deciding that wasn't worth it. "I'm practicing and working on spells isn't that I'm supposed to do" they asked while sitting up to look at the sorcerers. Wong looking very unimpressed "Not when it comes in the way of your health." Harley made a noise of protest about to speak up when Stephen interrupted them "Don't say you're fine I know you're not I'm a doctor."

Harley rolled their eyes "So my daring parents what do you suggest?" Stephen and Wong exchanged a look. "Well first you are going to explain to us why you were neglecting your health for practicing" Wong said raising an eyebrow. Harley brought their knees up to their chest "Everyone was telling me that- that I wasn't supposed t-to be here and that...I didn't deserve to train under Stephen...I wanted to prove them wrong."

Levi settled on Harley's shoulders and Harley started to stroke their collar. Stephen squatted down in front of Harley "Kid you do deserve this now me and Levi are gonna take you to you're room, and Wong is gonna get you food." Wong pulled them to their feet "You are going to catch up on all the sleep you missed and eat as much as you can." Harley suddenly pulled the two mean into a hug "Thank you, Thank you so much!"

____________________________

It was days later when Stephen approached Harley. "Gremlin I have an offer for you" he said while handing Harley a cup of tea. Harley took a sip "Go ahead mom anything to to get away from this homework." Stephen scoffed "the school work Wong and I give you is not that hard" Harley hummed in response "Well what was this idea you had?"

Stephen sat down next to them drinking his own tea. "You would go out as a vigilante of sorts, but there would be some conditions" Stephen said Harley brightened "What sort of conditions?" Stephen took another long sip of tea "You would have a curfew and when you get back you will have to check in with either me or Wong for injuries." Harley pretended to mull this over although their ming was already made up "I accept these terms." Stephen stood up "Good now finish your homework gremlin" and with that he exited through a portal.

____________________________

Tonight was Harley's first mission, and they really didn't know how to feel. His parents mainly Wong had found a criminal who was using low grade magic to assault and rob any victim he could find. Harley could easily beat him they had trained to fight much more advanced magic, but this would be the first time it put innocent people in harms way. The last thing they wanted to do was hurt a bystander.

All thoughts of doubt however were pushed out of their mind when they saw the perpetrator. Harley went for a stealth approach creating a shield that trapped the man against the alley wall. After that the man stood no chance he was embarrassedly easy to defeat and soon he was being shoved throw a portal into a police station bound by magical ropes. Well this was breeze they couldn't wait to tell mom and dad about this.

Then they heard a small little "Woah" Harley looked up to see a figure. They were dressed in a red and blue suit with a spider emblem on their chest. "Dude that was so cool so you're like a wizard" they spoke their voice full of amazement and wonder "Well a sorcerer really" Harley responded. The figure stood it front of Harley holding out their hand "Greetings sorcerer I'm spider-man or Peter Parker" Harley shook Peter's hand "Well hey there Peter Parker I'm Harley Keener."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of gore and angst but what you gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is sorter and it's gonna suck cause i struggled with writing it but oh well have fun reading!

It had been a few weeks after the teens first introduction. After a brief conversation Peter had rushed to the tower to inform Mr.Stark of this new hero. Of course it didn't quite go as planned because than he had to sit throughout a lecture on "Peter you can not just tell random people your name while your out as spider-man! No, I don't care how cool or nice they looked you can't do that?" After Tony had calmed down they settled down to have a movie night. Peter have enjoyed that night a lot, and he was sure he was gonna enjoy tonight as well.

Spider-man and what a hero locals have began to call Mystic have been seen working together more and more frequently. The truth was every time Peter and Harley had ran into each other while patrolling they would team up. Tonight however was special because this was planned, they would be meeting to take down a group of villains that had gotten their hands on some more advanced tech . Harley and Peter had agreed that they should stop them before they got bigger. Peter was so excited to see the other teen again.

"Hey, loser you with us" Mj asked pinching his arm "Ow, what- yeah totally um- just remind what you guys were talking about" Ned snorted. The three of them had been working on an english assignment. "Dude why are you so spaced out today" Ned said "Does this have something to do with a certain insect?" Peter looked around before responding "Yeah it's well I have an important mission tonight." Mj pulled out her sketchbook "Let me guess it's with Harley" Peter sheepishly nodded.

Okay let's get one thing straight although Peter thought that Harley was beautiful, smart, kind, funny, and attractive did he mention how attractive they were? Just because he thought these things did NOT mean that he liked Harley...well maybe. He definitely enjoyed Harley's company and his heart got all fuzzy when they were around by no means meant anything. Harley was just a really great friend...a friend he was gonna spend time with tonight. He pushed these thoughts aside and got back to work with Ned and Mj wishing the hours would pass by quicker.

Soon Peter was standing in the elevator of Stark Tower. He was meeting Tony in his lab to add some new upgrades to his suit. He entered the lab to find Tony hovering over a suit of his own while rock music blaring in the background. "Pete you're here! FRIDAY baby lower the volume for spider standards" Tony said. Peter walked over to the older man pulling his spider-man suit out of his backpack.

Tony took the suit from him "So you excited for tonight... I know you're seeing a special someone" Peter groaned "You make it sound like a date" Tony quirked an eyebrow "Isn't that what this is?" Peter started to pick up tools to begin upgrading the suit. Was this a date? No it couldn't be the were just taking down some villains together. However these thoughts kept plaguing his mind...maybe he should just ask Harley.

____________________________

Peter clung to the side of the building waiting for Harley. They emerged from a portal on the street below him. Something was wrong...his spider sense was screaming at him it was something to do with Harley. It wasn't identifying them as a threat though, his instincts were telling him to protect Harley, although they didn't seem to be in danger. Peter dropped down in front of them.

"Hey Harls, are you okay" Peter asked Harley only responded by giving him a confused look "Yeah dude, you okay?" Peter nodded but this wasn't right his instinct to protect Harley only got stronger. He brushed it off as Harley opened another portal leading them straight into the base of the criminals. The two heroes exchanged a look before walking through. 

The room they came out in was almost completely empty besides a few guards that quickly found themselves webbed to a wall. Harley slowly started moving into the next room. When they were quickly ambushed by the rest of they criminals. Peter rushed to their side as the two began to fight in a familiar pattern. 

It had been one of their tougher fights but it was over in a sort amount of time. Suddenly Harley dropped to their knees clutching their side. Peter dropped down besides them "Harley what's wrong? How bad are you hurt?" Harley just shook their head "It's no-nothing Pete I-i'm...fine." Peter quickly looked over Harley his spider sense wanting him warning him that whatever was happening to Harley was bad. Then he saw it or smelled it really. It was harder to make out against Harley's deep purple robes, but there was no denying that this was blood. 

This wasn't a new wound either all of the clothing around it was intact and unharmed. Peter gasped "Harley you- no- okay...Harley I need to open a portal to your bedroom in the sacrum okay? Do you think you can do that?" Harley slowly nodded whatever was happening to them was making them more sluggish and weaker by the minute. Peter helped them to their feet as they opened a portal. The two teens feel through the portal as it closed behind them.

Peter ripped off his mask "Harley where is your first aid?" They pointed towards a dresser after a bit of rummaging Peter pulled out the kit. He went back to Harley who was sitting on their bed. He began to remove their robes so he could see the wound. Once he saw it however he was mortified.

The skin around the wound had turned a dark blue almost black. It was slowly expanding out to reach the rest of Harley's body. Then there was the wound itself it looked to be caused by a sort of blade. Harley suddenly let out a cry of pain as the thing spread across more of their body. "It hurts Peter it hurts so much" they groggily told him Peter tried to shush them "I know it hurts Harls but it's going be alright i promise." Peter assed his situation before meeting Harley's eyes "For it to be better...I'm going to need Dr.Strange."

____________________________

Peter was sitting on a bench outside of Harley's room. He had just finished being questioned by Wong. Stephen had gone in to take care of Harley. He was so scared what he had seen...at that moment he wanted nothing more then for Harley to be okay.

Wong came back out "We've stabilized the spell that was affecting them and their asking to see you." Peter nodded and stood up following Wong into the room. Harley was laying in their bed bandages covering their waist Stephen was sitting in a chair next to them. He looked up when he heard them come in. Stephen looked Peter up and down before saying "Come on darling let's leave them be."

After they had left Peter walked over to Harley. "Come here Peter" they wined Peter chuckled "I am here Harley" he teased. Harley let out a huff of annoyance "Nooooo come cuddle." After a short debate with himself Peter crawled in the bed next to Harley. They wrapped themselves around him and Peter began to play with their hair. Minutes went by and soon Harley was soundly sleeping in his arms. They had a lot to talk about but for now in this moment they were peaceful. Peter let the feeling of warmth and comfort settle in his chest before he to feel in the clutches of slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments fuel my very soul so you are welcome to leave them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all the way threw and you liked it please consider leaving comments or kudos i love receiving them and they encourage me to write. if not no worries i guess.


End file.
